Talk:Waugyl
Key Item Drop Regarding the Key Item: Waugyl's Claw: Several members of my alliance received this item following the defeat of Waugyl. In the full 18-member alliance, 5 members reported collecting the key item. With no rhyme or reason, members from different parties, varying distances from the kill, collected. It's interesting to note that is was not all who collected, and that those who collected seemed random. I'll note that the spawner, tank, 2 mages, and the kill shot each collected. Kandu 18:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) *Did everyone in alliance have the quest flagged? See Proof of the Lion. --Rumo 15:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The key item will only drop if you have talked to Excenmille and accepted his quest. It is a trophy required for it.--Dracko 07:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) *And what's the reward for that quest (Proof of the Lion)? The article says it's the Emerald Abyssite of Sojourn, but I got it directly from the NM without starting the quest. --Soily 18:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) **The NM drops the Emerald Abyssite of Sojourn, but if you are doing this quest and fighting the NM for the first time, the abyssite is part of what you will get when doing this quest, so it's not unreasonable to count it as a reward for undertaking this quest. The real reward, or course, is the cruor and possible armor seal from the NPC. Comfortably duoed by a BLU/BLM and a THF/NIN. Used diffusion + animating wail at the beginning of the fight to try and whittle down his hp so he couldn't use white-wind to be immortal, then did Requiescat + Quadratic continuum for a darkness skillchain when his HP was static to break the cycle. Wind shears are irritating towards the end and came close to causing a wipe, due to me not being able to heal the THF because of being whacked senseless. I ran over and threw a phys powder and magic fruited him while he put his shadows back up and continued normally. We had a sam/rdm with us at the beginning for about 20 seconds, who died fairly quickly (and stayed down for 6 minutes while we fought for reasons unknown) due to being equipped badly with nerf gear and atma. He then came back at the end of the fight, rolled a 928 and ran off. I've written two tickets about him, and neither have gotten a response. 1/1 on the cape and sword and some galka named Freelancer takes the lot without doing anything. Feels bad man. Would have been easier with a WHM and a PLD or WAR with us. Demoncard (talk) 17:30, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials *Killed this NM with RDM/NIN x2 NIN/SAM and WAR/SAM. 2 Rdms bounced hate while DDs tried for red !!. We managed to proc and recieved only the abyssite, no Key Item. Kujah2010 21:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as a 90DNC/38NIN. Used decent eva gear (Kila+1, emp pin, Aurore doublet, charis tights +1, aurore gaiters, dodge earring) and have 4 points into closed position. Keeping shadows up was pretty easy, just had to make sure I wasn't wasting Ni right before wind shear. Keep up shadows and you don't have to worry about its en-effects at all. White Wind sucks but if you keep up Stutter Step you can stun it and not worry. Took a pretty long time, about 40 minutes. Was fun but not worth doing solo for seal quest. Natica 03:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *Not that bad a fight at all as 90DNC/NIN, NM does have a lot of HP but with RR+GH atmas only took a little over ~10 minutes to kill. Eva/haste gear. Was using box and feather step and didn't have problem landing Violent Flourish. --Hi-chu 03:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Surprisingly easy solo as 95 DNC/NIN on Windsday. Took about 10 minutes. Mob did not use White Wind once. I used Apoc, VV (for TP), and RR. I wore my evasion/haste set (+23% Haste: AF3+1 head, Aurore gloves, AF3+2 legs, Ballerines, Twilight Belt) (+40 EVA: Aurore Doublet, AF3+2 legs, Ballerines, Elusive Earring, Velocity Earring, Heed Ring) and had slightly over level 90 capped EVA, fully merited. Honestly, I could have equipped some of my DD gear and been fine. Keeping Utsusemi up wasn't a problem between evasion and Violent Flourish - as another DNC mentioned, just make sure not to cast Ni right before Wind Shear, which removes all shadows that are up. I kept Fan Dance up - the few times it caught me without it did over 200 DMG on melee hits. It only used Ill Wind once, and it did a little over 400 DMG. Evisceration hit for between 1904 and 2877. I lucked out - the blue trigger was dagger (Shadowstitch), and I got my Mageblade as well as the Potentia Cape 1/1. --Lastarael 03:03, October 4, 2011 (UTC) *III Wind is strong, was doing 650+ to a 90 BLU/NIN and ignores shadows. *Duod this last night 90 THF/NIN, and 90 RDM/WHM, truthfully was a very easy fight, RDM never got down below 800 mp or converted, make sure RDM keeps debuffs on NM, and Buffs on you Haste, Shell, Protect etc. Will use White Wind often and each time he uses cures itself for less hp each time, fight against a wall. Fight time took about 30 mins. But definitely duoable. ------Omnicry and Romispok.---- *Solo'd as THF90/NIN. Easy but long fight (the NM has a lot of HP), Ill Wind is the only dangerous move but he doesn't use it often. Also, he only cured himself once during the fight, at 1% hp, and recovered 247hp. --Soily 10:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ** I've done this successfully 3 of 4 times. On the loss, I died because he did ill wind a bunch of times and I ran out of meds - bloody bolts won't work. As for White Wind, I've seen him cure 6k hp but it was at a much higher hp% --Mnakal 07:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *** Also, last time I fought I forgot to get Atma before-hand, so I beat him with only enhanced attributes. One time I beat him in my haste setup, which is only 5 eva from ballerines. In other words, very easy if he doesn't Ill Wind spam --Mnakal 07:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *A friend and i duo'd this guy as DNC/NIN and THF/DNC. We'd been planning to go in and blow him up with repeated Darkness skillchains, but the damage they did turned out to be wildly inconsistent -- starting at expected values (~1,300 from Evisceration -> Dancing Edge -> Evisceration), ended up HEALING him during both portions while he was under the effects of Aurorastorm, going back up to ~1,000 during voidstorm, and dipping to low double digits during Sandstorm. --Norondor 08:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) *Attempted solo on 90SMN/41RDM using atma: Ducal Guard, Minikin Monstrosity, and Mounted Champion. Started with Garuda for PC and Healing Wind but PC wasnt doing alot of damage - it wouldnt go below 87%. Switched to Shiva using Heavenly Strike (fully merited) for around 2k damage per. Kept Frost Armor up for extra damage and paralyze effect. Got it to about 20% and it kept using White Wind ~ got back to 40+%. Fight went on for over an HR and I think it started raging since my Heavenly Strikes were starting to do only 800 damage and Shiva was dying alot faster. Toshironikko Using full +1 AF3 switching in Accord Hat YYR and Facio Spats w/BP delay -2 with earring and cape for max -15 delay on Blood pacts. Would recommend at least 2 SMN with Shiva for this fight. -Toshironikko -Bismarck 8/10/2011 18:00. *Soloed as 95BST/DNC, with Dipper, no difficulties at all. Maybe used 2 etas. Meleed with pet the whole time, pulling back after III Wind(damage it does on my pet is laughable, on me, another story) to heal up, if I couldn't stun it. Stunned most of the white winds so it wasn't a terribly long fight. Only used Ducal Guard. *Soloed as 99BLU/49NIN for learning blue magic.Using Atma VV ,RR & MM.Successful learning"White Wind" from it as 1/4 with no difficulty.Evasion gear was on, keeping shadows up and Diamondhide during whole fight.Using"Sudden Lunge" to stun its tp moves can help the most. 20:28 , April 25 ,2012 (JST) *His storm spells can be stolen with Aura Steal. I stole his Hailstorm and hits no longer had enparalyze on them. Dintar (talk) 04:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) SOLO 99MNK/NIN CAPPED EVA, ATMA RR(DEX), GH(AGI) SOLO 99MNK/NIN CAPPED EVASION, ATMA RR(DEX),GH(AGI). -USED MNK FOR BLUE PROCS. -NOT NECESSARY TO STUN WHITE WIND, MOB WILL DIE NONE-THE-LESS. -2 TRYS AS MNK/NIN, NO BLUE PROC ON EITHER, MAGEBLADE DID DROP ON 2ND TRY. '-LEAUCE : CERBERUS'